


【柱斑】有刃

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑】有刃

千手柱间直到双手被绑起、悬过头顶，才暗道自己绝不该听信斑的鬼话。  
用皮尺测量身体各种尺寸的确属于一个时装设计师工作的范畴，但是，哪一个正经人，会特意选择在工作时间之后，将他的模特兼男友拉进工作室，把门牢牢锁紧，窗帘挂好，一边亲昵地拥抱亲吻，一边声称要测量腕围——双腕围？？？——然后用最结实的软尺在两个手腕缠过一圈又一圈，还打上几个死结？  
柱间知道自己肯定鬼迷心窍了，竟然如此都未嗅到危机，在斑半商量半诱惑的口吻下答应站在试衣镜前把手臂举过头顶（斑说要测胸围？），还没意识到会发生什么，便听唰一声，斑竟然将皮尺长端甩过天花板上垂下的固定式横杆，绕腕两周，接着打出一串令人眼花缭乱的水手结。  
柱间这才傻眼，对着斑行云流水的动作以及胸有成竹的笑容，暗忖这肯定早有预谋，恐怕不止谋了一天两天。  
这样的窘境怎看都不像绑架撕票，却连通一些销魂蚀骨的温柔陷阱，先前缠绵地狎昵让此间气氛正好，柱间忍不住吞咽口水，张口问斑有何打算。  
斑挑起眉毛，欺身上前吻住对方，唇齿勾缠，势头火辣，双手一路向下摸去，故意撞破柱间的明知故问。  
他们吻得专注，不多时情热侵上皮肤，胸膛起伏猛烈，柱间感到一阵燥动，有点懒散地吻吻斑嘴角，蹭着男人碎发问道，“解开我，让我把衣服脱下。”  
斑故作惊愕的瞪眼，身高缘故使他不得不略仰起头，正对着柱间清亮的眼睛，不可思议地反驳，“我怎么会解开你？”  
“那你怎么让我脱下衣服？”柱间笑着回嘴道，自以为找到门路，他熟知斑在性事上的偏好，每一次亲昵，再费功夫，也定要将柱间扒得干干净净，否则绝不罢休。  
“你想错了，柱间。”斑狡黠地笑起来，转身去附近的桌上拿起一样东西，随即走回柱间面前，“这两者没什么冲突。”  
斑没有食言。他不会轻易解开束缚柱间双腕的皮尺，而是选择另一种方式剥去对方身上那层碍事的织物。  
冰冷的金属质感贴上柱间肚脐，物体锐利的边缘划过皮肤，即将把血液冻僵。柱间意识到斑拿了把刀来时，惊得激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，差点破了音，“你是打算阉了我？！”  
斑被逗乐了，浓黑的眼睛波澜不惊，故作镇静地盯紧柱间，才几瞬功夫，忽地原形毕露，弯弯笑眼闪出层水光。男人把下巴抵住柱间肩膀，笑出的股股热气都呼进脖颈领口里。  
“放心、放心，我不…哈哈哈…我不会的，我还蛮喜欢你和你的大家伙的。”  
如此说着，斑却意料外寻到新的玩法，故意用剪刀的尖端在柱间下腹一带刮蹭，刀片虽开合，被这双稳定的双手把持稳妥，只在古铜色皮肤留下几道棉线粗细白色划痕，晕开窄且色浅的红晕。他这样做的同时还不忘记吮吻受制者敏感的脖子，好像十分期盼柱间会在一阵绷紧抑或剧烈的耸动中撞上刀尖，流出血液。  
不安令柱间下意识的屏息，极轻微的痛类似于痒，但滑冷如冰块的触感无时不刻告诉他危险近在咫尺，这活跃了他的感官，不仅是触感敏锐以反射性地提防锐器，还有嗅觉，味觉，布料化纤气味与铅笔屑与斑额角汗水的味道一并灌涌入鼻腔，熟悉得让人想要……  
柱间吞了一口津液，庆幸斑没有把刀片架在他的喉咙上，否则这么个动作怕是会让他失去半个喉结，然而这个莫名其妙的想法惹得柱间想笑，笑……牵扯腹肌，也许真的就要见血了！柱间赶紧咬着舌尖，逼迫自己平静下来。  
所以为什么非要咬自己的舌尖呢？  
柱间终于醒悟了。  
斑显然低估了对方给予他的信任。在最初的一阵不适后，柱间彻底放松，由着斑拖着能令人开肠破肚的凶器在下身乱晃，然而还能游刃有余地亲一亲斑的眉心，用湿乎乎的舌头沁湿睫毛，微笑着看他亲爱的设计师作出幼稚的撇嘴。  
柱间提议道，“剪吧？”  
“哼。”  
斑哼是哼着，看剪刀失了玩头，没有拖沓，毫不犹豫地用刀尖挑起柱间贴身T恤，三两下豁开布料，袒露出柱间精干漂亮的肉体。  
剪刀送到唇边，被两行白齿紧咬，斑空出的双手则顺势贴上了柱间胸膛。  
柔软，温热，紧实，皮肤下面有血液涌动。这是从形状到温度都让人欲罢不能的肉体。  
他运了些力道，双掌推辗过胸骨两侧平滑皮肤，无意间对上柱间眼神，见这人竟也不看他，目光只被他的手粘着。  
斑举起右手，凑近柱间面孔，试探着触摸嘴唇，却猝不及防被柱间一口咬住手套指尖，鳄鱼似的向后甩头，给整个扽扯下来。  
柱间吐掉手套，轻啄一下斑食指尖，挑衅般挑了挑眉毛，仿佛摘了斑手套就是扒了斑衣服，能在略显被动的情形中扳回一筹。  
“用手触摸我。”柱间沉声说，笑意隐藏在命令似的强硬之后，“给我。”  
柱间说罢，竟瞧见斑愣了一瞬，并随即将左手也送至他口畔。柱间便照葫芦画瓢地撕咬脱下这只手套，甩在不远地上。  
“把剪刀扔掉，让我吻你。”柱间昂起头，盯着面前的恋人，颇有些不悦。他在与一个张扬又热忱的男人相爱，而他性格中也有几分相似之处。作为精神正常的人，自然不需与工具或半成品设计稿过不去，但每到深更半夜，他看到斑趴在工作台上枕着纸笔累得沉沉睡去，他一边把人扛到床上脱鞋盖被，一边觉得他就是在跟一堆没有生命的器物争风喝醋，这样的迁怒颇有些搞笑的蔓延到了斑工作所用每一针一线上，比如眼前的剪刀。讨厌它拦在他们之间。  
目光在斑面孔逡巡片刻，柱间歪了歪头，舌头划过牙膛，弹出个稍带丝痞气呼哨，算作邀约。  
斑发出一声意义不明的鼻音，眉眼拧了分寸，尚停留在柱间脸颊两侧的双手顺势勾紧柱间脖子，拉近双方距离后，竟隔着冰凉的剪刀，交换了一个浅浅的吻。  
他把剪刀喂入柱间的口，舌尖舔弄柱间牙关，诱惑他接下这危险且挑逗的玩具。  
柱间并不喜欢如此，他牙齿不用力，虽迎了过来，但只要斑一离开，铁定这块金属就要哐铛砸地。  
斑皱眉唔囔道，“柱间，陪我玩玩。”  
不。  
柱间正要拒绝，斑上一秒还打在他后颈的手忽然软绵绵地滑到他胸前，拇指跟食指碾着乳头就是一拧。  
柱间吃痛，疼痛里还掺着一丝不易言明的酥痒，轻哼同时下意识一咬牙，不注意便中了斑的道儿，把剪刀牢牢地咬在牙齿间，而他刚决定要松嘴，斑已经整个人偎在他胸口。利器掉落的路线绝避不开斑躯体，这使得柱间只得作罢，乖乖叼着血锈气味的刀具，任斑为非作歹。  
口中无物的斑倒是终于可以说话了。他将手掌覆在柱间躯干前方，分开五指，缘着肌肉纹理游走，指根薄薄的茧让他的爱抚并不柔软，反之，摹挲微凸的腹肌的意味颇显贪婪。  
“真棒。”斑满足地夸赞，忍不住自下而上瞥视柱间眼睛，毫不自知这个角度有多撩拨人发疯，“我有没有告诉过你，我是先爱上你肉体才喜欢上你这个人的。然而了解你之后，我才发现曾经停留于表面的自己是有多么蠢。”  
斑说到这里，开始解柱间的腰带扣，几根指头自然而然地垫在布料与皮肤之间，毫不避讳的向下插去，在扳动金属扣的时候甚至直接伸进了内裤，绕进浓密的毛发，而覆在裤子外面的手更是压在凸起处，每个抖动都毫无遗漏地传到下身那里，羞耻感闹得柱间有些脸红，小腹忍不住绷紧。  
但是斑根本没有抬头，并不知道自己当作稀松平常的举动勾得自己纯情男友小鹿乱撞。他依旧自顾自徐徐说着，“有一阵子我还挺恨你的，咬牙切齿那种，因为你赶走了我的灵感，还有我骨子里对于设计的斤斤计较——希腊那些老家伙都知道，人雕得好看了就要少穿衣服展露线条——你，同理，为什么要穿？我那段日子竟然觉得自己的事业竟都是在暴殄天物喧宾夺主。”  
听斑说这些，柱间啼笑皆非，正当他打算含糊地回应句什么时，斑忽然低头，隔着裤子在他下体轻轻一咬，舌头还好死不死往上推动里面东西，柱间浑身一哆嗦，一团热乎乎的快感忽然顺着脊梁窜上，这逼得他压紧喉咙，仰头挤出一声不无舒服的呻吟，从被金属撑开而无法闭合的牙关间尽数漏出。  
斑忍不住短促地笑了声，继续忙手中事情。腰带系得紧，他又有些漫不经心，短短的动作被折腾许久，更折腾了柱间许久。终于拉链与扣子都松开，斑把手卡在裤子与内裤之间，不怀好意的问柱间，“你说我是都脱掉，还是一层层的脱？”  
柱间瞪眼：耍我是吧？  
斑也不装无辜，爽快地把柱间下身的束缚脱了个干净，半硬的性器从内裤里跳出，斑用几根手指随意地揉着两颗肉球跟那根东西，直接把头凑近了过去。  
看着斑嘴唇贴上自己紫红的龟头，柱间太阳穴突突直跳，几乎要惊呼制止，临张口忽然想起嘴里还咬着剪刀，悬崖勒马，险些就让那危险的东西掉落下来。  
斑抬了抬眼帘，对于头顶悬着的达摩克利斯之剑喜闻乐见，仿佛事不关己地对柱间说，“你如果张嘴把它掉下来，我就得破相，保不齐还会扎到你自己。你可咬住了。”  
也不听对方反应，他说完便半张开口，把那根正在肉眼可见变粗变硬的东西前段含进嘴中。  
斑嘴唇偏凉，口腔热得反常，因而性器顶端的小洞早已经兴奋的分泌出前列腺液，顶着斑疙疙瘩瘩不平整的舌根，龟头纵裂的小沟蹭动上牙膛纹路。这刺激得柱间牙床发酸。  
远不止如此——甜软滑溜的小腔包裹着性器，里面还有条灵巧的舌头把津液到处乱涂。柱间脑子嗡得一响，不知道费了多大的力气才没有疯狂挺跨、就着斑的嘴次次顶到喉头、把人操到面色潮红窒息干咳为止。饶是如此，还是膝盖一软，抖着大腿往里猛顶进半截。  
“来嘛。”斑含糊地邀请道，甚至嘴都没有离开，一边说话，舌头一边在性器周围乱动。  
不。柱间眨了眨眼，幅度很小地摇头。  
他还做不到。  
似乎有点扫兴，斑鼻子喷出一股热气，嘬起腮帮子，变本加厉地一波一波地吸柱间性器。柱间动了一下马上忍住，斑倒是前后探头舔弄得欢快，嘴唇裹起牙齿越绞越紧，一只手还不断揉着囊袋。他肤色略白，嘴唇被水光润得通红，在柱间性器偏黑的颜色下衬得扎眼，加之每次整根吞进，斑都毫不介意地将口鼻埋进黑密的短毛中，一副甚至有些自作下贱的模样看得柱间脖子以上都在发烫，他纠结得眉头簇起，眼中泛滥着水光，一副难受得快要哭出来的神色，而咬着剪刀无法闭合的嘴里，津液顺着刀尖滴滴答答地掉下，一些落在他胸前，一些直接滴在了斑脸上，浸湿头发，或跟汗水一起流进眼眦，弄得斑睁不开眼，脸上黏糊糊脏兮兮的。  
斑顿了顿，抹了把脸，顺手将碎发别至耳后。  
就当柱间以为要开始新一轮甜蜜的煎熬时，斑慢慢吐出柱间的性器，笑道，“我给你。”  
说话间，斑解开腰带，裤子乱糟糟的堆在膝窝上下，将自己那根东西与柱间的挤在一起，大把抓住，包皮碾着包皮，一起套弄起来，鲜红色的嫩肉若隐若现。斑顿事舒服得倒抽冷气，奶猫一样哼哼起来，迷离的目光向前方漫漫铺开。  
这样沉醉其中的神色看在柱间眼里，却哭笑不得，被束在穿衣镜前的男人露出苦笑，嗓子里喷出不稳的声线，再次催促斑拿走他嘴里的利器，以一起享受其中。  
“不想要？”斑点了点柱间下唇，虚指剪刀柄，似乎有点认真的意思。  
对。柱间点头示意。  
斑促狭地笑了起来，垫一点脚尖，躲过刀尖去亲吻柱间眼睛，末了还在耳边吹一口热气，“这就没办法了，不想就不想吧。设计师哪里会在乎模特的喜好呢？”  
他左手穿过柱间腋下，搂住男人的后背，一直搭到柱间左肩，而整个胸膛都贴伏与柱间胸前，似乎是要以此为依靠。右手撸动几下柱间性器，沾满了分不清是他还是柱间泌出的透明液体，黏糊糊地挂在手指间。  
“咬稳了。”斑又一次告诫道，喑哑的声线意味不明。  
柱间起初不解斑重复一次的含义，但没过片刻，就眼睁睁看着斑表情有了些变化、让他呼吸加快的变化——斑将粘液涂抹进臀缝，站立的姿势使他使不上力，便拥柱间更紧，全身力量都压在他身上，快要融进对方怀里似的；同时后臀竭力翘起，足跟外撇，尽力分开臀瓣，方便为自己开拓通道。显然这个过程是伴有疼痛的，斑闷哼着，不住失神地眨眼，咬住下唇，最后干脆卖力的舔咬柱间锁骨，以疏解下身的不适。  
当柱间看到偎在身前的男人因为戳到自己爽点，而在泪光中逸出一声软腻的呻吟时，他绝对已经胀挺到不行，性器高翘，硬邦邦地戳着斑肚子，下一秒就要把这个男人压在冰冷地大理石地板上或者铺满稿纸的工作台或者窗台——什么地方都可以！——捏着他的腰、捅进他的身体，把他操到呜咽着求饶，随直捣黄龙的顶撞而大腿颤栗，脚趾紧蜷。再吻住那张嘴唇，把每一个破碎的喘息每一个沾着哭音的淫叫都吞咽入喉。  
……如果没有那该死的软尺和剪刀的话。  
柱间得承认，斑那句警告听着容易，做起来绝非易事。他垂下头，夸张的裂嘴，仿佛带着镣铐的野兽低声咆哮，呲出獠牙，将滚烫而充斥情欲的气息喷撒在驯兽师的脸上，佯装愤怒。  
斑显然对此熟视无睹。他下巴抵着柱间胸骨，眼神挑逗，手摸索着扶着对方硬挺，对准自己后穴，挺身坐了上去。  
小穴贪婪地吞吃掉肉根，肛口的软肉撑成淡色肉膜，吃力地包裹住筋脉狰狞的大家伙，斑也不怕出血受伤，直接撞进最深处，契合的触感让二人不约而同发出了一声餍足的叹息，流着汗，黏糊糊地靠在一起，分享彼此混乱的心跳和胸腔起伏。斑扭了扭腰，紧致的甬道形状收紧，忽地拨撩过龟头翘起的肉缘，这过电一样的酥爽登时把柱间勒出一声无措的喘息，牙齿麻软，眼看剪刀就要从嘴里掉下。  
柱间来不及慢慢品尝充斥大脑的快感，危机感让他痛苦地清醒过来，立马哽着喉咙咬牙，却仍是掉下剪刀的一爿，分开的锐刃悬在空中，左右摇摆。  
在柱间急促呼吸中，斑慢慢抬起头，光滑的额角在数秒后洇出一道细长的红痕，血珠噗噜噜滚出，聚集在伤痕靠下的一端。  
这显然是剪刀划的伤。  
柱间心头一紧，本来就拧簇的眉头皱得更深，自责里还带着一丝愤愤不平的滋味。  
“爽得连刀都咬不住了？”  
斑笑得不怀好意，因他也被那一下操得脱力，便搂着柱间肩膀，弓起腰部，从性器上抬高屁股，缓了一缓，作势又要照着刚刚的角度撞上来。  
眼看血珠还滴答滚落，斑对此熟视无睹，反而兴致大佳，柱间气不打一出来，小心的咬住刀柄，哑着嗓子低吼，作出最后警告。  
斑停了停，没有继续，“现在松开你，等待我的绝不会有什么好果子吧。”  
的确不会。柱间眼神泛红，这是一匹真正的被惹怒的猛兽，他受够了斑这样玩弄他们彼此的信任。  
“那么……”  
斑抹去额头血液，涂抹在柱间眼睑下，拉出枯墨似的痕迹，他瞧向摇摇欲坠的剪刀，将口凑近，咬过悬空的刀柄，归还柱间言语的自由。  
“你简直是魔鬼。”柱间低头吻住了斑的伤口，舌尖卷走血液，同时槽牙磨出狞厉的言语。铁的味道麻痹味蕾，柱间几乎尝不到一丝腥甜，只觉得有热乎乎的液体源源不断涌出，这令他很不是滋味。  
斑勾起嘴角，愉悦地握着剪刀，“我不反感这个说法。”他并不将其放在桌子上，反而不住举高，直到刀刃挑起紧束柱间手腕的皮尺，“柱间，如果我现在不把它剪断会怎么样？”  
“但你早晚会把它剪断的。”  
“然后？”  
“然后你会承担全部后果。”  
斑趴伏在柱间胸前，慵懒地眯眼，眼角扫过男人的面孔以及他受制的双手，似乎忘记他此刻正被钉在对方蓄势待发的性器上，而情浓处的男人受了一遭又一遭挑衅，危险程度如把刀锋架在斑的咽喉。  
“柱间，我十分期待你将给予我的，后果。”  
咔嚓一声，剪刀铰合，皮尺断裂，斑也终于把利器扔到远处，他看见柱间活动肩膀，他感受到被揽住后腰且有一只手掌强硬的压住他后脑，体验到对方砸下的滚烫的亲吻，里面有分不清是源于铁还是血的锈味，以及一阵天旋地转，脊骨狠狠地砸上冰凉的物体……  
他知道自己即将迎来窒息——自作自受的，痛苦且欢愉的窒息。  
END


End file.
